


Nachsitzen!

by Mel_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer kann Snape das Wasser reichen? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachsitzen!

„Es soll nur einen Lehrer gegeben haben, der annähernd so schrecklich gewesen sein soll!“, flüsterte der junge Gryffindor ängstlich seinem Sitznachbarn zu.

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!“, ächzte es von einem Slytherin aus der Nebenreihe. „So garstig, pingelig, übergenau und kleinkariert wie –“

Auf Kommando flog die Tür zum Klassenraum auf und der personifizierte Alptraum aller Schüler kam mit wehenden Roben den Gang zum Pult entlang gestürmt. 

„Ihre Hausarbeiten waren der größte Mist, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben jemals gelesen habe – und glauben Sie mir“, keifte die Autoritätsperson mit blitzenden Augen auf ihre Schüler ein, „ich habe in meinem Leben schon eine Menge Schund gelesen!“

Der Stapel Pergamente wurde achtlos in die Luft geschmissen und einen lässigen Zauberstabschlenker später, lag jedes fein beschriebene Pergament vor seinem jeweiligen Verfasser. 

„Nachsitzen für Sie alle!“

Die Klasse zuckte monoton zusammen.

„Ich erwarte einen vier Pergamente umfassenden Aufsatz über die Faulheit, Dummheit und Ignoranz der heutigen Jugend!“, kam es streng von Professor Granger. „Im Zweifelsfall, meine Damen und Herren, gehen Sie einfach in die Bibliothek!“

___________________________________________________

Okay. Nicht ganz ein Drabble. Etwas mehr. Aber immer noch zu kurz für Kurzgeschichte. Ihr wisst, was ich meine. 

Wie hat euch mein Geistesblitz gefallen? 

Mir gefällt die Vorstellung von Hermine als Professorin für Was-auch-immer. Und da sie ja wirklich alles weiß, hohe Anforderungen stellt und somit auch ziemlich anstrengend ist... ja... nach einigen Jahren Lehrzeit MUSS sie schlimmer sein, als Snape es wohl je gewesen ist... im positiven Sinne....

Bitte hinterlasst mir eure Meinung und Anerkennung in Form eines Review ^^

Danke und bis zum nächsten Mal bei meinen Hauptgeschichtchen ;-)

Mel


End file.
